


Comfort

by Ralkana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Clint Needs a Hug, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Gift Fic, M/M, Melancholy, Phil Gives Great Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralkana/pseuds/Ralkana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is feeling blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlyKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyKat/gifts).



> Disclaimer ~ Marvel's toys, not mine. I'm just playing with them.
> 
> For Aly, who had a crummy day and wanted some C/C goodness. This is way more melancholy than I intended, but I hope it will suffice! *huggles* Hope you feel better soon, hon!

 

Clint lay curled on his bunk in the quarters still assigned to him on the helicarrier. The room was pretty much bare except for the SHIELD issued furniture and bedding — all of his things had slowly migrated to Phil’s apartment and his own rooms in the tower.  

He sighed. Hours and hours spent with the best of SHIELD’s psych teams had taught him that bad weeks would happen, but he couldn’t get rid of the feeling that he had no right to be so blue. He was fine, healthy, under his own control, and Phil was healthy and fully recovered. Clint was part of a team that appreciated his… unique skills and abilities, and he lived in a home he never could have imagined in the worst times of his childhood.  

And yet, he just couldn’t shake this mood.

The door chimed, and he glanced up quizzically. He was mostly surprised that anyone even knew he was here, and he slowly unfolded himself and padded to the entry, curiosity stirring as he opened it.

  Phil. Of course, and Clint swallowed down the guilt that threatened. He was here, wallowing, completely ignoring Phil. What the hell kind of… whatever was he?  

But there was no reproach in Phil’s eyes. Only concern and love.

  "I can go if you want to be alone," Phil told him softly, pitching his voice so that no one walking by could hear. "I just thought you might want some company, but I’ll completely understand if you don’t."  

Clint stepped back a step, clearing the door, and shrugged, unable to put words to what he was feeling.  

"I don’t — " he started, but his voice was raspy from lack of speech, so he cleared his throat and tried again. "I don’t have anything here. We can go — "

  "Shh," Phil said, stepping in and shutting the door behind him. He set the two shopping bags he was carrying down and wrapped Clint in his arms, going slowly enough that Clint could pull away if he wanted.

  Clint tried not to cling, shuddering as he buried his face in Phil’s shoulder and breathed in the familiar scent of his aftershave, fisting his hands in the fabric of the other man’s suit coat.

  "Have you eaten?" Phil murmured and Clint started to nod, and then paused. He couldn’t actually remember when he’d last eaten, so he just shrugged again. "I brought Chinese, if you want," Phil added. "If you don’t, we can just put it in the fridge until later."  

"That… that actually sounds good," Clint answered, and Phil’s grin was small and swift when Clint’s stomach punctuated the words with a loud growl.  

"Go sit on the bed, I’ll bring it," Phil said, and Clint reluctantly detached himself and moved across the room. There was no sofa, and the bed was small, but it would do.

  Phil brought the bags over, handing one to Clint, whose stomach growled again at the smells wafting from it. Stripping off his jacket, tie, and shoes, Phil unbuttoned his collar and rolled up his sleeves. Watching the familiar motions calmed Clint, relaxing him in a way nothing else but time with his bow could.  

From the other bag, Phil pulled out a deep purple chenille throw, obviously new, settling himself on the bed next to Clint so that their bodies brushed from shoulder to calf. He settled the blanket around them, and Clint couldn’t help but stroke the incredibly soft fabric, lips twitching into a tiny smile.  

They ate silently, and Clint could feel the tight tangle of his emotions slowly starting to unravel within him. Phil was here, exactly as Clint needed him, and while things weren’t good — not yet, and they might not be for a while — they were a little better, and that was completely okay.


End file.
